POTC 4: Jack's Adventure
by Unicorn Fire
Summary: Jack goes on a quest to find out about a friend of her parents.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Chapter 1: Confusion **

I am the daughter of William and Elizabeth Turner and I am 15. My full name is Jaclyn but everybody calls me Jackie or Jack. We, Mother, Father and I, live in the country, not too far away from the village. Actually we live on a hill, from which I can look at the sea, and watch the sunset. On our farm we raise chickens and cows. Boring life, no excitement. Every night my father tells me stories about everything from wild horses that live in England to the mermaids that live in the South seas. Lately I have been hearing more pirate stories. My favorite story is the one about the two pirates that love each other, but she is of high class, and he works in a small shop in the center of town.

In our little cottage, my room is above my parents. Often I will lie still at night and listen to them talk. When they are asleep, I listen to the sounds of the country, the cricket songs, and the sounds of the farm.

One night I heard my mother say with worry, "Jack's in port."

_What! That makes no sense. I am above you, I have no idea what that means._

"Well we can't go into to town for a few days." Father replied. His voice thick worry and mild panic.

_What and earth are you people talking about?_

"You don't think he will come looking for us do you? I mean, after all, it has been a long time since we saw him." Mother was a little panicky too.

_He? I am a _girl_ after all_.

"I can't be certain, but he might." Trying to comfort Mother like always.

_Again he. Well, they aren't talking about me but what other Jack can there be? I'm the only Jack that I know to be in your lives._

"We will just have to hope for the best, I suppose."

"Yes. Let's not worry about this too much. How bad would it be if Jack knew about her?"

There was silence.

"Fine we won't do that." Father said. Mother must have stared him down.

I decided that I would go to town tomorrow and see who this Jack was that had my mother so worried that she couldn't sleep. I never heard her breathing become even and easy. Well, I fell asleep before she did. She must have though.

I snuck out of the house early in the morning, after quickly milking the cow and packing an old pair of father's old clothes including a pair of pants and a shirt, I set out for the village. I got to the crowded, loud and familiar streets of the village. The smell of the sea and freshly baked bread hit me like they always do. I am always so used to the smell of the farm.

They had said something about a ship. The dock was the obvious place to look. The smell had never been so strong in my nose. I saw a large ship with luminous black sails in the harbor. I made my way to the ship, but someone stopped me. It was my friend Adam.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I can't explain right now."

"Try"

"I can't. but I'll tell you later."

"Fine. Can I help you somehow?"

I stood and thought for a couple moments. "Yes, you can."

Ten minutes later I walked on board the ship dressed as a boy I had gone to Adam's to change and got another set of clothes from him. As I walked on board I heard people say something about a Captain Jack. I decided to lay low for a while and try to figure out who this _Jack_ was.

After awhile I figured the coast was clear, I went on deck in an old hat I found of my fathers. I wanted to hide my long brown hair under something, instead of cut it off. Then I went to talk to the captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. I had never heard of him. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Captain?" I said in a boyish voice the best one I could come up with.

"What do ye want?" he replied in a guff and annoyed tone.

"I would like to join your crew." He whirled around and looked at me and gave me a weird look, as if he had seen me before.

"Do I know ye?" he asked very confused

"Um…No, I don't think so."

"Oh…well… Welcome aboard me ship, The Black Pearl. What do ye know how to use?"

"What?"

"What weapon do ye know how to use? Can ye use a sword?"

"No."

"Pistol?"

"No."

"Any weapon at all?"

"No sir. I grew up on a farm. No need."

"Ah, well, you will need to learn. we have a crew that would enjoy figting a little kid. You will be in charge of scrubbing the deck kid." he turned his back to me and begain to walk up th the helm of the ship. He turned back "Oh and welcome aboard the Black Pearl!"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

Jack gave me a tour of the ship and I met the crew. I was instantly welcomed. We sailed over the beautiful blue sea, and in all sorts of weather. During that time, I learned how to raise and lower the sails. I also learned to use a pistol and a sword. The crew challenged me to all sorts of duels. I found out that I was a quick learner. I picked up everything that was taught to me with ease.

In my third week of being on the ship, we hit rough waters. After the violent and loud thunderstorm, the ship looked ghastly and we decided to land on an island to gather supplies. I was assigned to go into the jungle with five others to find food. I found bananas, coconuts and other fruits and plants.

Everything I had gathered was in my side pack bag. I climbed down out of the tree that I was in. I lost my grip and fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned. After getting up and dusting myself off, I turned and saw two glowing, beautiful, cat-yellow eyes looking at me from the bushes. The eyes growled at me with kind of a child-like growl, like they were trying to be scary, but then they whimpered and they came out of the shadows.

It was a tiger cub. But it wouldn't put its front right paw on the ground. Something was in the little guy's foot. He was shaking his foot trying to get whatever was in out. I went to pick up the cub and he snarled and nipped at me. I grabbed the little guy as fast as I could. I grabbed the front paw and he tried to bite me again. I held his head in one hand, the injured paw in the other and pinned his body against mine. In his paw was a thorn stuck in there.

"That is something awful to have in your foot," I said as I pulled it out. While doing this I realized that he was a she. When it was out and I was sure that it was clean, I set her down gingerly, and followed the path that I made back to the ship.

I walked out onto the beach. The sun hit me in the face blinding me for a moment. I blocked the sun with my arm. As I about half way to the ship Mr. Gibbs yelled to me from the deck.

"Ye've got a follower there." I looked behind me and saw the cub. She had followed me all the way to the ship.

"Does it have a name?" Gibbs said as I reach the plank to get on the ship. I thought for a moment. I instantly named it Lizzy (after my mother). "Oh... Um... Lizzy. I found her in the jungle. I pulled a thorn out of her paw and --what do you know-- I have a pet tiger."

I said this so fast that I had to go back and say it again in my head to understand what I had just said. Captain Jack, who I hadn't noticed until I made eye contact with him, gave me a weird look as I walked on the deck, as if he thought that Lizzy was an odd name for a tiger.

"What did ye name the tiger again?"

"Lizzy. Why?"

"I knew a girl knew a girl named Elizabeth once. That name reminded me of her. She married my best friend."

Ah, it's all making more sense now. I can only assume that he's talking about my mother. Then she married my dad who was friends with Jack.

_No more dumb stuff like naming animals after your parents_

We were on the island for about two more days repairing the ship. I was able to show my skills with a hammer and wood. Once the ship was finished, we set off for Tortuga, a pirate port of the worst reputation. As we sailed Lizzy got bigger. She was a full-size tiger, but with the attitude of a teenager. We saw the island of Tortuga on the horizon and all the crew cheered.

When we landed in Tortuga, Captain Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Lizzy and I walked into the Faithful Bride, a tavern known for its violent people and the worst reputation ever. We sat down at a table in the back. Jack ordered a round of rum for all of us. Lizzy lay down under the table at my feet. All I could see of her was her tail from under the table swishing back and forth, keeping time to some music unheard by me.

I heard Jack and Gibbs talking about how me drinking my first mug of rum would make me a man. I tuned them out. I was absorbing the atmosphere when Jack elbowed me.

"Here ye are lad. Drink this." He had a smile that made me curious. I took a drink and was overwhelmed by the awful sent. I made a face. The others at the table laughed. I took another drink and it wasn't so bad.

I was in the middle of a swig when a stranger came up and started yelling something in the drunken man in Jack's face. He staggered around as he was yelling. I managed to gather something about Jack owing the man something. He was the dirtiest man I have ever seen. He had dirt in his hair and all over his face. I couldn't tell what color his skin was. I felt Lizzy get up and turn around. I felt her growl against my leg. The man must have stepped on her tail. Jack tried to convince him to leave. The man got mad and pulled out a pistol and started waving it around.

When Lizzy saw the pistol, she reacted on pure instinct. She roared and lunged out from under the table and onto the man. She never bit him, but she sure snarled and roared a lot. It scared the man half to death. She must have thought that I was in danger, which I probably was. Gibbs and I stood up but jack remained seated.

"CALL IT OFF! CALL IT OFF!" the man screamed. I called Lizzy, who retreated to my side and sat down at my feet, but she was still growling at the man. Never taking her eyes off him. The death stare some people call it. I'd only ever seen it once from a crazed animal of the farm. The look put everyone on edge. The man got up, brushed himself off (not that it did any good) and left, after tripping over two chairs and three people.

We were told to leave. Jack protested but we had to leave. So we headed back for the ship. I wanted to explore more of the port. Jack said whatever. But Gibbs said take Lizzy with me.

And I did. She wouldn't leave my side anyway. Not for one second. She was my wild bodyguard. She and I explored shops and bars. Everything stank of stale rum and bad perfume. Maniacal laughter sounded everywhere; the shops, the streets. The sounds of pistols being shot were also everywhere. I didn't feel safe. Lizzy somehow could sense my fear. She came close and touched my leg with her body and I felt better. Lizzy and I went into a little shop. The smell of incense was strong. It wasn't an awful smell, but it was strong. There was a boy about my age in the room behind a round table. There were maps and charts all over the walls and the floor. The boy was working on mapping something out on a massive piece of paper on the floor. He had short blonde hair, just long enough that it curled. There was one curl that fell down forehead.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, what are you working on?"

"Uh... I…I'm working on my escape plan." He had a think British accent.

"Escape from what?

He looked around him, like it was obvious.

"This place. I want to go back home."

"England I assume then?"

"Yes."

"I've heard stories of England but never been there myself." Lizzy and I looked around the shop.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just looking. It's my first time in port. My first away from home too, for that matter."

He gave me annoyed look.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Come on Lizzy." I turned to leave. I opened the door and thought of what my mother would say. "Thank you for your time."

I got sick of it and headed back toward the ship. I walked onto the ship and I heard a familiar voice, one that I hadn't heard in a long time. I walked up to Jack's cabin's door and heard Jack say, "Will! Elizabeth! How good to see you mates again!"

I almost dropped my sword.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Guests

**Thank you to all who commented. The more you comment the faster I get these chapters up. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitors**

_Will? Elizabeth? My parents? What are they doing here?_ I put my ear to the door and listened. Lizzy sat beside me.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"What about, mate?"

"It's our daughter Jack." Mother sounded like she had been crying.

_Me? What about me?_

"I didn't even know you had kids."

_Yes! I knew it. This was the Jack they were talking about the night that I ran away._ I felt my face light up and a huge paw pat my leg. I patted her head.

"We don't, we have one."

_Very funny, Father._

"Oh, well, I suppose you brought her to meet me. Well, where is she?"

"Um…well…no…you see she is missing and…" Mother's voice caught in her throat

"And you were wondering if I could help you find her, right?"

"Correct."

_Oh Mother. Always so proper, even when with pirates._

"Well, ye see if a girl is found on the Pearl they're… they're…um…"

I could tell that Jack was having trouble coming up with an excuse for what happened to a girl. I already knew. Some of the crew had told me. I thought I could feel Mother cringing at the thought. I'm sure she also knows what happens to girls.

"Jack, are you saying that's what happened to our daughter?" Mother sounded so horrified. She began to pace.

"No, because I've had no girls on board this ship since ye were last on board."

I realized then that my parents were the man and women from bedtime stories that they had told me again and again. They were the man and woman who met on the sea, had big grand adventures and then got married. It was their "previous life."

_That was why we lived so far from the village, and the sea. That was why Jack had given me a weird look at calling my tiger Lizzy and why when we first met he asked if we had met before. I look like a combination of Mother and Father. I have father's eyes and mother's hair and nose._

I slid to the floor in disbelief. Lizzy realized the emotional stress I was in. She came and curled up beside me and began rub her head on my hand. She knew I liked that. It reminded me of my mother when I couldn't fall asleep at night. She would sit at my bedside and sing songs of the sea and rub my hand with hers.

_I don't want to hear any more…but I must to find to what they are doing here._ I forced myself to listen to the conversation.

Jack was saying, "I will certainly keep an eye out for her."

_Her. Her was me and he even knew my name._

_Wait, does he?_ _Surely my parents told him my name. Hadn't they?_ I ran the conversation through my mind. _No, they hadn't. At least I don't think so._ I had entered the conversation in the middle. The question was did they give him my nickname, or my proper name. I told Jack my nickname. He knows me as Jack not Jaclyn. So I was safe. For now… Maybe. Even then he called me lad.

"Okay," I heard my father say with a sigh of distress.

_I'm really worrying them. What a horrible child am I?_

"Thank you Jack." That was my mother. How good it was to hear to their voices again after such a long time.

"Where are you going?" That was Jack. They must have turned to leave.  
"We're off to find her," Father said

"How?"

"With Commodore Norrington." Mother said with her sweet, melodic voice.

_I remember him. Stingy. All rules, no fun._

"He's here??" Jack sounded tense. A chair moved and footsteps were heard. It sounded like he stood up and walked to the window.

"Yes, why?"

"Remember the last time?"

Suddenly, I heard the bang of a pistol and the sound of men running and shouting. I was shocked. Lizzy's ears were pinned against her head. I hung my emotions on the hook as I grabbed a sword with Lizzy right behind me. I noticed that Jack had done nothing about the shot. I went head on in to the chaos, sword drawn and Lizzy in attacking mode. The crew was used to the tiger but the attackers were not. Some fell overboard in to the midnight blue water of Tortuga.

Then _he_ walked on board. I was sacred in to silence. His shadow cast a long and eerie darkness to make my feet feel like had grown into the deck. It wasn't that he sacred me, he more surprised me.

It was Commodore Norrington. He had come to capture Jack! I would not, and could not let that happen. Lizzy gave a growl that said, "Let's get him." I heard a door open behind me and looked to see Father, Mother, and Jack exit the cabin.

Jack and the Commodore locked evil grins. Mother and Father were walking out of the cabin. I retreated to the back of the pirate army. I tried to keep my distance from my parents. Mother especially. She could find me in a crowd. If she found I certainly would not be able to fight. I had come to love fighting. It gave me a chance to prove myself. Jack, Father and Mother walked to the front. They all had their swords drawn. Mother was the scariest looking of all of them. She had the death stare that Lizzy had on earlier. Sword drawn and Lizzy at my right we braced for a fight.

I heard mother shout "Charge!" and all the pirates screamed something and ran. Lizzy roared as loud as she could. If I didn't know her I would have been terrified.

I took on a large man with good swordsmanship, and I took him out in about a minute. That was how good I had gotten in six weeks, enough to beat most of the crew, in simple combat, and a professional in complex fighting. I was very proud of myself.

I looked for Father and Jack. They were back-to-back, fighting all around. Lizzy bumped me and gave me a look as if to say 'Hey, why aren't we fighting?'

"Let's go help Jack." She seemed to nod in agreement and so we ran to help Jack. Commodore Norrington seemed to take it upon himself to fight to the death with Jack. I took Jack's place at my father's back. We fought so hard. Father and I somehow knew each other's moves and were able to eliminate several men. I heard this earth-shattering scream in pain. I stopped and looked around, I saw Jack on the ground in pain. He had gotten a cut on his arm, deeper than was healthy.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations and Realizations

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Rrealizations**

My father must have also been watching for when Jack fell. He had stopped fighting as I did. While cocking his pistol and aiming he said loud enough for me to hear, "Duck!" I took this as a command not to be disobeyed. Then I heard BANG and watched the Commodore fall down. He wasn't moving as I heard men screaming, "RETREAT! RETREAT!" They all ran for their lives back to their ship or to the land. A few pulled the commodore away.

Father, Lizzy and I all ran to Jack. My father examined his arm.

"Let's get him in to his cabin. Elizabeth! Go get stuff to fix this wound. Meet us in Jack's cabin." Never making eye contact with me.

Father and I picked up Jack and carried him gently into his cabin. Lizzy helped with his back. Mother came in soon after us. She looked at his arm and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked without looking up at me

"It was the Commodore," I said, "He and the Captain were fighting and the Commodore did this to him. The Captain then fell and this man shot the Commodore."

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted him! He agreed to help us so he could get Jack!" Father shouted frustrated with Mother.

"Will!" She gasped. "How could you after he gave us a ride to get here to find Jack, to ask him to help us find Jack?"

Father started to speak but Jack cut him off. Jack looked at the two of them in amazement

"Ye be looking for two Jacks?"

"Yes."

"Your daughter and me." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes. Why?"

He looked at me "Because-"

I stopped him, "Because I'm also called Jack." I took off my hat that hid my long brown hair; it was just like my mothers. For the first time they all got a good look at me.

"Jack?" They all said in unison with a sound of relief yet disbelief. I nodded.

Captain Jack was clearly confused, "Wait, ye be a girl?"

"Aye."

"And the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner?"

"Aye."

"Okay, I demand and explanation!"

"I got bored of farm life and heard my parents say that Jack was in port. I was very confused. So I went out to figure out who this Jack person was. Then I met you and figured that you were the one they were talking about. And well you know the rest." Then my parents told their side of the story.

When they had found me missing they were concerned. They didn't really fear about my safety because they had taught me how to survive. They waited a week to see if I had gone to a friend's house or something. Meanwhile they had checked all of the places I could be and asked everybody in town. Adam had been to one to tell them that I had left on a ship with black sails. They said they were horrified. They then left with the Commodore to find Captain Jack to ask him to help find me. They figured Tortuga was as good a place to look for a pirate as any. Obviously they were right.

"This is the second time I have saved your skin. You owe me,." Father told Jack.

"I saved your daughter, didn't I?" Jack said

"Why did you guys try to hide all of this from me? Why did you lie to me?" I asked my parents.

"What are you talking about?" Mother asked.

"Before the fight, I heard your whole conversation with Jack. I was outside the cabin door and the walls are like paper. You and father are the pirates from the story, the ones who fell in love and had grand adventures. Why did you hid it from me?" I replied.

They looked at each other in a way that I had never seen. It was as if they had a telekinetic connection and were using it to communicate the fact that they had to tell me.

"We're sorry we lied to you." Father said

"But why did you?"

"We wanted to protect you from this from all this fighting, death, and what we love, the sea. After all the time you spent on the sea, do you think that it is a safe place for a little baby? A toddler? We didn't. we wanted to raise you on dry land and then show you the ocean." Mother said.

"Can you forgive us and come home?" asked Father. They looked uncertain of my answer.

"Yes and no," I said as I tended to Jack's cut, since no one else was.

They looked thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yes, I forgive you, but I'm not ready to come home yet. I want to explore more of this world. Does that make sense?" I said as I finished bandaging Jack's arm. I stayed in the seat that I was in.

They nodded. My father came onto one knee and took my hand.

"My father did the same to me. He tried to save me from his past. The problem was, doing that only got me caught up in this fantastic, strange and dangerous world opening before us. I know how you feel. When I found out about my father, I did the exact same thing you're doing right now. Questioning everything he had told me. I see so much of me in you; I understand it so much better. Now I have that same desire to be forgiven. I got to meet my father way back before you were born even before your mother and I got married. He was so sorry for abandoning me. He asked for forgiveness and I gave it to him. It was the freest I ever been."

_Wow! That was the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard from him in years_.

"Will you forgive us for lying to you?" Mother asked as she came to my side next to Father

"Yes. Please forgive me for running away. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said through tears.

"We know. It's so good to have you safe."

Mother, Father, and I embraced in a big hug, only to have Lizzy begin to growl. She must have felt left out or thought they were hurting me. Well, I was crying. The growl surprised my parents not only to hear growling, but to see a female tiger as well.

"Don't worry." I told them "Lizzy, the tiger, doesn't bite at all. Only scratches and growls enough to scare any drunk man half to death."

My parents gave Jack a look, as if to say 'What have you done to our daughter?'

"What?"

"So what do we do now?" Mother asked.

"That is a good question. Jackie, you say that you're not ready to come home yet, so what do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment

"How about our new family goes on an adventure. On the high sea." We were all in agreement. We decided to wait for morning before sailing out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Duel

**Chapter 5: A Duel**

We set sail the next morning. I woke early and helps prepare the sails and the rest of the ship for sailing. When I was finished I went to the bow. It was a common place for me. The feel of the wind in my hair was freeing. Father found me there watching the water and the waves.

"Jackie I have a question for you."

"Yes Father?"

"I was watching you behind my back during the battle. You are fantastic Jackie." I blushed. "Where did you learn use a sword like that? I never taught you, did I?" I was about to tell him when Jack walked up with his arm in a sling, and gave me a look that told me not to tell him. I smiled and looked back to Father.

"Oh that. I think maybe it's in my blood. Maybe I learned from watching a master. Maybe I can't tell you." With a look toward Jack, Father instantly knew.

"Oh? If that's the case then I challenge the student to a duel!"

"Deal." We began to prepare the deck for the duel moving things that would be a problem.

The whole crew heard about the fight and got excited. Father was elected to tell Mother.

"Who-?"

"Jackie, Elizabeth. I'm challenging Jackie."

"Will, I don't think that's such a great idea. What if you-?'

"I know what I'm doing." He replied calmly.

"Besides Mother I'm going to beat him so you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh-ho! Is that so?" he said moving to pick me up like he did when I was little.

"Aye, it is and you know it!" I teased jumping away.

"Well then, Miss Jackie, draw your sword and we'll see who wins."

"As you wish William Turner."

With that the duel began. We fought for maybe half an hour. We traveled all over the deck, up in to bridge and into Jack's cabin. Mother would scream when Father came too close to me for her comfort, but I always blocked it. No one was harmed too badly. I got a couple of scratches. Father got a few more than I did. Finally I cornered him and he gave up.

We sailed on over the seas, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, the Famous Will Turner, his wife, Elizabeth Turner, Lizzy the Tiger, and soon to be one of the best female pirates ever, Jaclyn Turner.

THE END


End file.
